Wesker's excitement
by ClaireRedfield'sbestfriend
Summary: Wesker slips into Claire late at night. What kind of trouble can he stir up?


_**Author's note**__**- First off I do not know Resident evil, Claire Redfield or Wesker they belong to Capcom. I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I have had writer's block on all my current stories but I will not give up. This story is a now late birthday present for my dear friend Tayize- Lee. I hope she enjoys!**_

Claire Redfield lay trembling huddled in the corner of her room. "Please don't…" She whispered. The blonde man only smirked.

"No screaming now, Dear Heart." Wesker whispered softly. "You know the rules." He breathed as he quietly shut the window that he had noiselessly climbed through. Claire's eyes flicked to the door. The lock made a soft click as he locked the door. Claire wasn't showing her true terror yet. This was just his routine but tonight would be different. She stared him down despite the fact that she couldn't see his eyes. He had a small smile playing on his lips at the thought of what he wanted to do to the young Redfield girl.

"Chris is in the next room." She whispered. Wesker's smile widened. He would never know why she thought it necessary to remind him of the fact that her older brother was just a room away. Wesker despised Chris with an undying obsession so she ought to know by now that this fact would only encourage him further. He slowly walked over to her. He lowered himself to her eyelevel still smiling. She turned her head away from him as her heart beat quickened. He carefully cupped her cheek in his hand gently forcing him to look at him. "What do you want?" He could smell her now. She smelled sickly-sweet, almost too sweet. Wesker wet his lips seductively touching his tongue to his lips making Claire wish she could look away. Wesker lightly pressed his lips to Claire's ear.

"I think for the duration of this visit you would be more comfortable on the bed instead of the floor." When he was done talking he leaned back to look at her still cupping her cheek and he could see the welled up tears in her blue eye threatening to spill over. At that moment Claire looked like the poster child of innocence. He gently rubbed his thumb under eyes wiping away the tears before they could fall. He removed his hands from her. "It is your choice." He stated calmly controlling himself. "Will you willingly move to the bed?" She could her head no.

"Suit yourself but remember I offered." He grabbed her arm and stood dragging her up with him. He lightly pushed her into the wall so there was practically no sound. This was nothing new to Claire. In fact this was the gentlest the blonde man had ever been with her. She distantly thought of all the bruises she had gotten from disobeying Wesker during one of his surprise visits. When he had first started coming into her window late at night she had been defiant but she had learned that if she kept her mouth shut and did what he demanded his visits could be tolerable and even a little pleasant. He ran a hand over her body. She closed her eyes. Claire shivered but again this wasn't new. He had done this once before and she had kicked him for it. She'd also earned herself a bruised leg that same night. She didn't retaliate this time. She just let him have his way. "You are being such a good girl tonight." He whispered. "Are you trying to work your way to a present?" He asked calmly. Her lips twitched into a brief almost unnoticeable smile. She thought of the pretty white gold heart shaped diamond necklace she had hidden in the top drawer of her dresser. Wesker had given it to her the night she had not disobeyed him even once. When her smile faded he pressed his weight onto her. This was new and she felt trapped. She squirmed against him.

"You are hurting me." She complained.

"Only because you are moving, now be still Dear Heart." He demanded. Claire instantly stopped fighting him. He flashed a confident smirk before he leaned in and seized her lips with his own for a lingering open-mouthed kiss. THAT had certainly never happened before. When Wesker pulled back Claire's lips were still tingling from the touch of his lips. She put a hand to her lips. He leaned back giving her space but not enough space for her to lunge around him and make a break for the door.

"I don't understand." She whimpered. "You have never done that before. You have only hurt me why would you suddenly do that now?"

"Dear Heart, What did you think that these late night visits were to accomplish?" Wesker asked as if the answer should have been obvious to her. He waited pausing for her answer. "I come here for you."

"Why? I don't understand."

"Since the first time I climbed through your window I have wanted that kiss and more. Now I plan to get just that." He saw Claire's eyes flash as she raised a hand to slap him. "I would advise you not to do that, little Redfield." He growled after he caught her wrist. He squeezed just enough to hurt her but not bruise her delicate skin. He released her wrist. She backed into the wall as he leaned toward her. "I will not harm you if you let me have what I want. You have my word." She looked away.

"I trust your word about as far as I can throw you." She muttered. She looked to see his reaction.

"I have kept our deal haven't I?" He whispered. She thought of the deal she had laid out herself. He demanded no screaming and she obeyed only if he kept away from her brother. She nodded and opened her mouth as if she might speak. "Hush now my Dear Heart…" He whispered leaning into kissable range.

"What makes you think that I want this?" Claire whispered.

"Tell me how this feels." He whispered before he forcibly pressed his lips into hers. She tried to pull away but stopped when he tenderly placed a hand on her cheek. Wesker pulled away from her. She slid down the wall until she was sitting down at Wesker's feet. He closed his eyes. Her lips tasted like vanilla. Claire remained silent. "How did that feel?" He asked in a demanding voice. She shook her head.

"I have no words to describe it, Wesker."

"Come here." He ordered holding out his arms to her. She stood up and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to pick you up now. I don't want to accidently drop you so do not struggle." Claire wrapped her arms around his neck as he scooped her up into her arms. She buried her face into his chest. He softly put her down on her bed. "Stay." He said. He glanced around and grabbed the chair from her desk. Even though it was ridiculous and she would never admit it out loud, she was a little upset by the fact he didn't want to lay down with her, though she had never taken him for a cuddle buddy. She should have been relaxed by the fact he didn't want to lay in the bed with her but it only unnerved her. He sat the chair down beside her bed and sat down on it. Wesker ran a hand down Claire's neck and trailed down to her legs. He pushed his hand between her legs.

"Stop, Please…" She whimpered.

"What is it?" He asked as he moved his hand to her stomach, more neutral territory.

"I want to make another deal." He smiled.

"I am all ears, Dear Heart. What is it that you want from me?"

"If I let you do that, will you that now will you give me your word that you will never come back again?" He looked away as if pained by what she asked of him.

"No I can't promise you that. You might _want_ me to come back to you after what I'm about to do." He whispered. He lightly began stroking her hair. "Is there anything thing else that you want. I'll give you anything but that."

"Your sunglasses, take them off."

"Claire I…"

"You said anything that I wanted."

"I did." He affectionately began rubbing her thigh. "I get what I want first."

"Don't you always." She whispered softly. He smirked because she was right.

"Lay back." He demanded. She lay back down on the bed. He forced his hand between her legs. He began pushing in a slow and steady pace causing Claire's hips to buck each time he pressed into her. The bed was shaking slightly. Her breathing came in gasps as she gripped the comforter beneath her to keep herself from calling out. Wesker slowly started to quicken the pace that he was using his hand to push into her. Soon she was moaning. She started to get too noisy. "Sshh… Dear Heart." He said slowing down. He finally stopped altogether. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a wide-eyed expression as he slipped her pants down but did not protest. "Black lace…" He whispered putting his hand back between her legs. He gently rubbed his hand back and forth over her black lace panties. Her hips would occasionally buck but he wasn't pushing into her yet.

"You're teasing me, Wesker." She whispered. He smirked and pushed her frilly underwear out of the way. He began shoving his hand into her again at a slow and steady pace. She softly cried out.

"Wesker, oh Hell…" She grabbed his arm. Sweet, clingy, but not something he wanted her to do. She knew that he hadn't liked that she had grabbed his arm because he abruptly stopped pushing his hand into her. She hadn't meant to. It hurt but felt amazing at the same time. He silently removed his belt. She began shaking hysterically. He easily grabbed both of her wrists and slipped his belt around them. He secured this belt to the headboard of her bed. He gave the belt a good tug to be sure that it would hold her. She was still shaking as he put his hand back between her legs.

"You are so wet, my little Dear Heart." He murmured with his lips pressed against her bare stomach. He became more serious. "You will never be able to deny to me that I can excite you."

"Then I will not deny it." She whispered. He began pushing his hand into her again. This time he pushed his hand deeper and deeper inside of her. She was crying out louder with each thrust of his hand. He leaned over her and pressed his lips over hers in a forced kiss to try and muffle her cries. He was focusing on pushing his hand further and further inside of her. She was almost mutely screaming into his mouth. Wesker pushed deep into her one last time before he pulled his hand away from her. He smiled as he noticed Claire was covered in sweat. He carefully pulled her pants back up. He became slightly alarmed as he realized she was trembling in his arms.

"Are you alright, Dear Heart?" She weakly nodded. He smiled before gently kissing between her legs. She quietly yelped and squirmed away. He smiled even more. He untied her and put his belt back on. He didn't dare look at her again at he crossed the room to the window. Claire lifted her head to look at him. She realized he was going to leave. She lay back down.

"Wesker…" She breathed. He couldn't help but look back as his name rolled off her lips.

"What?"

"Lay with me?" She asked quietly. He grinned and walked back to the bed. He nudged her over until he had just enough room to lay down with her. He removed his sunglasses and threw them over to the desk. She looked into his eyes unafraid. He stiffened as she nuzzled her face into his chest. He relaxed as she cuddled up to him. He gently began stroking her hair. "Do you love me?" She asked softly. He sighed inwardly. He knew she would one ask this. She would piece it together and he had always known he would have to tell her the truth but he hated to admit his weakness.

"Yes, I love you, Dear Heart."

"For how long have you loved me?" He paused in thought.

"I guess it has always been that way. What else can I say?" He paused. "I have loved you since the moment I first laid my eyes on you."

"I love you too." She whispered sending Wesker's head spinning as she fell asleep in his arms.

_**End Note**__**- Thinking about writing a second chapter but I want to know what everyone thinks first so please review – **__ClaireRedfield'sBestFriend_


End file.
